Χρυσεαι Κηληδονες Celedone
by Mrs.di Angelo29
Summary: Aurelia is the girl who always sits in the back of the class, but no one knows why. When she goes to Camp Half-Blood she thinks she might have a chance at someone knowing about her "powers", but they don't. When she starts feeling different again, she finds out why this has happened to her. All OCs.


**A/N: The songs sung in this story don't always relate perfectly or not at all because she writes based off of others experiences too, and off of books she reads. I do not own Percy Jackson or The Lucky One by Taylor Swift.**

I sat in my room, strumming my guitar slowly and softly. Humming along with the tune I was making up along with the words I wrote. It wasn't a very happy song, but the singing made me happy.

The music that I played started getting more complex, so I started singing along.

_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen._

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one._

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

_And they tell you that you're lucky.  
But you're so confused,  
Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.  
And all the young things line up to take your place._

_Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
And it took some time, but I understand it now._

_'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh._

I sang it so softly the only way someone could hear it would be if they pressed their ear against my door, and that wasn't going to happen.

I stood up from my bed and put my guitar away. That was a good way to start the day. Better then having to sit in the back of homeroom for an hour. I stretched and walked to the door.

My mom walked through the hallway as I opened my door. She wore her light brown hair in her usual businessy bun wearing her usual businessy suit. She paused as she heard me open my door, and turned around to face me.

"Can you come straight home after school?" she asked worriedly. Why was she worried?

"Yeah," I said calmly. She nodded and looked a little calmer.

She went back to walking to the living room and I followed, until I got to the front door. I walked out and made my way to school.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnng!_ Everyone got up from their desks and the teacher slumped in her chair. I slowly stood up from my chair and walked out the door. I walked down the hall and to my locker. I packed my book bag and started back down the hall.

I stepped outside and looked out into the sunlight, it was so much brighter outside. I smiled as my eyes adjusted to the light quickly. I've always liked the sun. It just always, brightened my day, no pun intended.

I walked down the steps as I watched the very few people mill about around the courtyard. I watched as a golden bird flew past my face, and almost knocked me over. It looked like it was made of gold, not just the color.

I moved on, pretty much used to the weird things happening to me. I mean, no one could be weirder than me.

I started across the street to go on my way to my house. I watched my feet on the sidewalk as I kept walking for a few blocks. I looked up as I stopped at my apartment. The bird I saw earlier was on my roof, staring at me, with its shiny golden eyes.

I opened my door and walked in quickly. I really hope it wasn't following me. I didn't need another strange creature to do that again. Last time, didn't turn out very good.

"Aurelia?" my mom asked.

I walked in and saw she was standing in the living room, a couple duffle bags at her feet. _What were those for?_

"Go get changed, then we need to leave."

I followed what she said and came out of my room. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear, so I just put on one of my favorite outfits. My dark blue jeans, my golden tank top, and my golden one shoulder t-shirt. If you can't tell, my favorite color is gold.

I walked up to my mom and grabbed one of the bags. She picked up the other one and started out the door. _Wonder why we're in such a hurry._

She locked the door behind us and went to her car, and she did this all very quickly. _Wonder what's wrong._ I climbed in the car and watched as she pulled away from our house.

A few minutes later I was really worrying about her. Her eyes kept looking off the road, and she looked _really_ worried. I was also wondering where we were going. We were in a rural area, out of the normal city I was used to. There were some grassy hills, and a few trees.

The car stopped and I stared out the window, _wonder why we stopped._

"Aurelia," my mom started. I turned to her. "You have to stay here a little while until I figure out some things." I glanced back out the window, _where was here?_ "I'll come back to get you as soon as I can, just try not to get into trouble, and don't let anyone make you do things you don't want to." _What did that mean? _"Okay?"

"Okay." I answered and stepped out of the car. I went to the trunk and got the bags, that I guessed were for me, and walked back to my mom's window. "I love you," I told her then started walking away.

_Wonder where I'm supposed to go._ I started up the hill. Well, this was a good place to start. I stopped at the top and looked down. Maybe there would be a field there, or something. Nope, not it. That is not what I saw at all. On the other side of the hill was a whole, hmmm, I'll just say there were lots of buildings.

What surprised my even more is that there were people here! Well, maybe it shouldn't have been that surprising. There were actually a lot of people, not just a few.

I walked down the hill and stood there. I started slowly walking to the middle of this place, wondering if anyone would help me figure out what I was supposed to do. Most people just went along with what they were doing or glanced at me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There stood a girl who's hair was so black it almost looked blue, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

I paused for a second then answered, "I-I guess." It was so soft I was surprised she heard me.

"Are you new?" her voice softened just the smallest bit.

I nodded my answer and she looked around.

"Well, I guess I can show you around!"

I followed her as she said what everything was. I was super confused by the time the tour was over. _Was I supposed to know something already? Something about gods?_

"And that's my cabin!" she said cheerfully. She ran to a cabin. I followed her and thought about everything she just told me.

"The Demeter cabin!" she cheered.

"Isn't that a greek god?" I asked, remembering something from school.

She paused the turned around to look at me.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"Oh!" I said more cheerful. She seemed a little perkier. "Is that what all the cabins are named after? Greek gods?"

She gave me a look then said, "Do you know anything about this camp?"

"Only what you told me," I answered, losing my newly found confidence.

"So you don't know what you are."

"I'm a human."

"Part human."

"What?"

"You're a demigod, half-human, half-god."

**A/N: Sorry if you were dissapointed with this story, I can't really satisfy everyone. Sorry about the all OCs part if you don't really like that, I have a probably with writing the real characters in OOC. If anyone wants me to continue, hopefully, you can follow/favorite/review/PM me. As the story goes on I might soften up a little bit and write better. I probably will be posting a chapter 2. When, I don't know. I don't update that fast because I'm SUPER busy. You can also check out my bio for my wattpad account to read some of my other stories (just don't read the other one on here, I'm dissappointed with myself). Any suggestions, please tell me. Anything I did wrong, please tell. If you just want to tell me how you felt about it, yes, you can tell me. If you have any tips for fanfiction writing please tell me because I'm not used to this. But, if you're shy (Like Me!) you can just follow/favorite, it would probably make me the happiest person ever that day (well, unless I listen to the House of Hades preview again...). That's all for now!**

**-Cosmé di Angelo**


End file.
